The Newest Member of Team Xtreme
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: Lita's best friend Mandi is debuting in the WWF. On top of that, she is going to be in Team Xtreme! Will she make it? Will this be the begining of a fun-filled journey of love, or an adventure through the lives of wrestlers? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer ~~  
Well I don't know or own any of the people in this story except Mandi/Angel McMahon. So don't sue me please!  
  
Well it was pretty early on Sunday morning. I didn't sleep all night. I was way too nervous. Today I would debut in WWF as another member of team Xtreme. I met Matt and Jeff a few times before, and they seemed really nice. Amy (Lita) was the one who got me involved in WWF. She was my best friend. She introduced me to most of the people in the WWF. The only thing was, I sorta had a crush on someone in the WWF.   
I sat there thinking of the person that I liked.   
** He is such a sweetie. ** I thought to myself.   
The phone rang, interrupting me. "Hello?" I said, still thinking of the person I liked.  
"Hey. Mandi?" a voice said on the other line.  
It was Matt Hardy. His sweet voice always gave him away.  
"Yep. Hey Matt." I said. I had a small quiver in my voice. He could tell I was nervous.  
"How ya feeling?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Nervous." I replied. "I don't know. Its just...Me? Debuting at King of the Ring? Its just...My dream has been to become a wrestler for WWF, but I never thought I would debut at King of the Ring."  
"Oh...calm down. There is nothing to be nervous about. Jeff and I will be down the hall in your hotel room to pick you up at 2:00 sharp. We're going out to eat with a few of the others, and I'm making you come." He told me with a small laugh in his voice.   
"But daddy, I don't wanna go." I joked around.   
Matt laughed. "Well go get ready Jeff and I will be there in a few hours to pick you up." He told me.  
"Okay thanks Matt I'll talk to you laterz." I replied.  
"Okay bye." He told me.  
I was about to hang up the phone when I heard something.  
"Mandi wait!" Matt called.  
"Hmm?" I answered. Again raising the phone to my ear.  
"Don't worry you'll do fine." He assured me before hanging up.  
"Thanks Matt. Thanks." I said into the phone, knowing no one was there.  
  
I heard a knock at the hotel room door.   
"Its 8:00 in the morning." I mumbled walking to the door.  
I opened it to see Perry Saturn standing there.  
"Turtles live in water cause their shells float. Your Welcome!" Said Perry before walking away.   
"Oookay" I said as I saw Terri running down the hall.   
"Did you see Perry?" Terri asked me.  
"Um...Yea. He told me turtles live in water cause their shells float. Then he said Your Welcome and ran that way." I said as I pointed up towards Matt and Jeff's room.  
"Thanks a lot." Terri said as she ran that way to find Perry.  
  
Well it was a Sunday, and I admit it, I wasn't in the mood to deal with getting up so early. So I set my alarm for 12:00 noon, and fell asleep for a few more hours.  
  
The next thing I knew I was woken up to my favorite song. The alarm had sure enough got me up just on time.  
I hurried into the shower. I turned the heat as high as it could go. I was so nervous, and a nice hot shower was extremely relaxing. A half-hour later, the water suddenly got ice cold. I quickly shut it off, and hopped out. I put a towel around my body, and quickly dried off.   
I dried my hair, and did my usual routine. I curled it, then applied makeup, got dressed, changed outfits about seven times, then finally sat on my bed about five minutes before I had to leave. The outfit I decided on was a cute outfit. I wore a pretty black dress. It was not too long, not too short. A little above the knee.  
I heard a knock. "Come on in." I yelled as I did my last makeup check.  
"Wow...you look great." Matt told me as a grabbed my purse.  
"Good thing you wore that, cause we are going to some new fancy restaurant. Hunter and Stephanie suggested we all go there." Matt explained.  
"Oh. Where is Jeff?" I questioned.   
"In the limo. Come on lets go." He said, taking my arm, and practically dragging me to the car.  
In the car, I saw Chris Jericho, Terri, Perry, Stephanie, Lita, Hunter, and Jeff.  
Matt informed me that we would be meeting Molly Holly, Spike, Jay (Christian), and Adam (Edge) there.   
  
I sat next to Amy. "Hey girl." I said with a smile.   
Amy and I had been best friends since grade school. Who knew we would end up working together?  
"Hey what's up?" She asked me.   
"Not much...just nervous." I said as I place my hand on her arm to show her I was shaking.  
"Damn girl, calm down." Amy told me.   
I noticed Matt was staring at Amy.   
They have been dating on and off for almost a year now. Right now they were having a huge argument.   
"Mandi, could you please ask Amy why she is so mad at me?" Matt asked me.  
I chuckled to myself. They acted like second graders when they were fighting.  
"Amy, why are you mad at Matt?" I asked in a little kid voice.  
"Mandi, tell Mathew that I will never speak to him again, and that he shouldn't have done what he did."   
I told Matt what she said. "Tell her not to call me that." Matt whined. Matt always hated being called Mathew. "And what did I do?" He asked.  
I was quite confused. ***What did he do? It's not like Lita to act like this. *** I thought to myself.  
Jeff and I looked at each other. We couldn't help but laugh. Matt and Amy knew they were meant for each other. They just couldn't keep a steady relationship.  
  
The rest of the car ride there was silent. I kept looking back and forth from Matt to Amy. I was so confused. The other day, it seemed like they were the happiest couple alive. They were so sweet, and they made the cutest couple.  
We finally arrived at the restaurant.   
"Wow" I said when we walked in. "This place is amazing."   
Jeff smiled at me. "Never been here?" He asked.  
"No never." I said.  
The others finally arrived, and we were all seated. Thank God Matt made reservations. If he hadn't, we would have been sitting there waiting for hours.  
I was still nervous, so I didn't eat too much. I noticed Jeff kept staring at me. I wondered if my makeup had smudged or something. Surely he wasn't looking at me because he thought I was cute...was he? Well anyway Matt forced me to eat. He ordered me venison. He knew it was my favorite food.  
Chris Jericho raised his wineglass. "To Angel. The newest member of our WWF family. May she start her career on the right track, and stick with the WWF for awhile." He said. For some reason, I noticed many people knew me as Angel instead of Mandi.  
Everyone raised their wineglasses. I was blushing brighter by the second. I hated special attention from my friends. Amy gave me a quick hug. I was sitting between her and Matt. Jeff was on the other side of Matt.  
Everyone finished up pretty quick. We sat there and had a few glasses of wine, and talked about the WWF before leaving. So far the day was okay.  
"We better head to the arena." Matt said.  
Everyone nodded. We all went into the same cars we came in to get there.  
  
We finally arrived at the arena. It was in East Rutherford New Jersey. "Continental Airlines Arena." I mumbled as we pulled up.  
There were so many people waiting to get in.   
I was starring out the window when Jericho frightened me.   
"Don't worry about it junior." He told me, putting his arm on my shoulder. It seemed like Jericho took a special liking to me. Maybe he 'took me under his wing' or something?  
"Huh?" I said.  
"I know how nervous you are. Don't worry about it. With Matt, Jeff, and Amy by your side nothing can go wrong." He said, reassuring me.  
"Thanks Chris." I said.  
"No problem." He said giving me a quick hug. I felt like I already had a family here in the WWF.  
We were finally allowed out of the car. We all walked in, and went our separate ways. Lita showed me where we would be.  
We decided to go get our hair checked after putting our things in out locker room.   
We ran into Terri, Trish, and Joanie (Chyna) when we got there.  
"Hey Angel!" Said Trish. I studied Trish.   
During the show she was made to look like a slut, but in reality she was a nice, decent person.   
"Hey girls. What's up?" Amy asked.  
"Oh not much. Thank God you two showed up! I was getting sick of hearing Terri and Chyna talk about Adam and Jay's party." Trish complained.  
Amy and I laughed. "So are you guys going?" Joanie asked.  
Mandi and Amy looked at each other then shrugged. "Sure!" They both said at the same time. Mandi laughed. "You know, we really have to stop doing that." Amy said laughing. Everyone laughed.  
"We have to go out for dinner. I mean we should take Mandi out. You know...celebrate." Trish suggested.  
"No guys. You really don't have to do-"  
"Non-sense. Trish is right." Joanie said.  
"Come on girls, we have a new diva. We have to welcome her to our family. I mean we are like sisters." Terri added.  
I shrugged, looking at Amy. Maybe I should go along with it. I mean I didn't know these girls too well, and they were already accepting me as their sister. I might as well be nice and go along with it.   
"Hmm...maybe we will even pick up some guys. The WWF guys do get boring after awhile." Amy said. I guess she was referring to Matt.   
"So what do ya say?" Joanie asked.  
"Only if I get to pay." I replied.  
"Half." Amy said.  
"Fine."   
"Great! Then it's settled! We will go tonight after King of the Ring?" Joanie asked.  
Everyone nodded.   
"Sure!" We all said.  
All of us walked into the hall together.  
"So let me get this straight. The story line is Lita has to face Trish and Chyna in a tag team match. Right?" I said.  
"Yup." Joanie said.  
"She needs a partner, but refuses to stoop so low to ask Molly or Ivory. Correct?" I said.  
"Yep." Terri said.  
"So she calls an old friend. That's Mandi. And we wrestle, beating you two, and I become a member of team Xtreme." I said.  
"Yea you got it." Amy said.  
Pretty nice story line huh? Well anyway, Vince thought it up.  
"Well we better go get ready. See you girls later!" Joanie said, walking away with Trish. As for Amy and I, we headed to the Hardy Boyz locker room. Of course, we knocked before walking in.  
We were surprised to see Molly Holly in their room. Jeff seemed to be on his own, I don't really think he enjoyed Molly's company.  
Matt on the other hand, was talking to Molly.   
He didn't even notice that we walked in. "So I said 'Oh Golly, Miss Molly, don't stop.' In the middle of having sex with her." Matt said. Molly giggled. "I didn't know so many people like lil ol' me so much!" Said molly, making herself sound pathetic. As soon as Amy heard this, she ran out crying. I looked at Matt. "You son of a bitch." I said, finally realizing why Amy was mad at him. "Wait! You don't understand!" Matt yelled after me as I chased Amy. Apparently, Jeff even thought his brother was being a prick, cause he came to check on Amy too.   
"Amy!" I yelled, chasing her down the hallway.   
"Aimes! Wait up! Come on girl. Talk to me!" I yelled.  
I finally caught up to her. I always did run faster than her.  
"Amy. That's it isn't it?" I asked. "You two were making love last night, and that's what he said isn't it?" I said, my blood boiling.  
Jeff finally arrived.  
"Yea he evidently has a thing for Molly." Amy said.  
Suddenly I blew my top. That set me off. No one does that to my best friend. Matt just got about four feet from where we were. He evidently wanted to apologize. I dove at him. I started to punch him as hard as I could. "You son of a bitch! You mother fucker! Don't you ever pull that shit again!" I continued using Matt as a human punching bag for about half a minute, until Jeff and Amy pulled me off.   
I continued to try to go after him. I dove at Matt again, but this time Jeff literally caught me in mid-air.  
"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free.   
Matt finally got up. He had a bloody nose, and a fat lip. It seemed a bruise was forming on his face.  
"Calm down and I'll let you go." Jeff said.  
"Fine." I managed to mumble. If looks could kill, Matt would have been dead right there. I shot him the nastiest look.  
Meanwhile Amy had disappeared somewhere.  
"Great. Now see what you did?" Matt yelled at me.   
"Excuse me?" I said.  
"You heard me." Matt said.  
"Look, you're the one who hurt her you bastard!"   
At this point everyone was in the hall watching.   
Joanie and Trish walked up to me.   
"What's going on?"   
"I'll explain later. Do me a favor go find Aimes while I kick this Son of a bitch's ass." I said.  
Joanie looked at me. "No. I'm not gonna let you make a fool of your self." Her and Trish grabbed my hands, and pulled me away from Matt, and down the hall.  
  
***Meanwhile with Matt and Jeff***  
  
"Maybe she is right. You are being a dick Matt. How could you do this to Amy?" Jeff said.  
"Its not what it seems!" Matt said.  
"Then what is it?" Jeff said  
"Jeff, I was trying to get help. I told Molly why Amy is Mad at me. I needed a woman's advice." Matt explained.  
"Prove it!" Jeff said, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Fine! Let's go ask Molly!" Matt said, pulling his little brother.   
"You know I love Amy! Why would I do something like that?" Matt asked.   
"I don't know Matt. I just don't know." Jeff said, before they found Molly  
Molly looked at Matt. "Oh My- what happened to you?" Molly said, noticing what I did to him.  
"Oh nothing." Matt said  
Jeff finally asked Molly about Matt.  
She ended up telling Jeff the same story Matt told him.  
"I guess...I'm sorry Matt." I said, everyone unaware of me being there.  
Matt nodded. "Hey no problem...I guess I need my lip fattened every-once in awhile. Not to mention a bloody nose." Matt said.  
Amy walked in.   
We explained everything to her.  
"This still doesn't make up for what you did Matthew Moore Hardy." Amy said.  
"Look Amy the best thing I can do is say I'm sorry. So I'm sorry." Matt said.  
"Accepted." Amy said, pulling him into a long passionate kiss.  
I looked at Jeff. "I knew that wouldn't last long."   
Jeff nodded. "Yea..." He said, looking at me in a weird way, just like he was at the restaurant.   
"Is something wrong?" I asked, almost afraid to.  
"Huh? Oh nothing..." Jeff said looking away. "Hey isn't it time to get ready for our part?" Jeff said.  
Amy and Matt stopped kissing, and Amy and I went to our locker room.  
We both got ready for our match.   
We got in our wrestling gear, and headed to the curtain.  
  
**Trish's Music hit**  
  
"Now making her way to the ring, Trish Stratus!" The announcer said.   
"And her Tag team partner today, Chyna!"   
  
Next Lita's Music hit.  
She had a mic in her hand.   
"As you know, I have been looking for a tag team partner for this match. I would never stoop so low to ask Molly Holly or Ivory to be my partner.   
So I went looking on the streets! And I found a very close friend of mine. And now! Making her WWF Debut! My close friend, Angel!" Lita said, as I walked out. I didn't have my own music yet, so I ended up using Lita's music. The crowd didn't know what to do. Should they laugh or boo?   
  
We made our way to the ring, and the match began.  
  
  
Lita was in first. She was against Chyna. Lita got in a few good hits. Chyna finally got in a right hand. Chyna threw Lita into the ropes, than clotheslined her. Lita was down. I started a chant.  
"Come on Lita! Make the tag!" I yelled.  
Chyna decided to take it easy on her, and let Trish in.  
Chyna made the tag.  
Trish started on Lita, but thank God she got her energy back. She right-handed her, followed by a left hand, than another right, finally knocking her down. Lita than pulled her by the hair over to our corner. She tagged me in. She held Trish while I got a few hits on her. I actually picked her up, and powerbombed her. I slapped her a few times, than went for the pin.   
1-2- Kickout.  
I got up on the turnbuckle, and did my finishing move 'Bitch Please'  
It is similar to Jeff Hardy's 'Swanton Bomb', but I do two full flips in the air, before hitting my opponent. And I know what you're thinking, 'It's Impossible', but it's not! Well anyway, I went for the pin.   
1-2-3!   
We won! Lita Jumped in to congratulate me. We were about to leave the ring when the Hardy Boyz music hit.  
Lita and I looked towards the titan tron to see what was going on.  
"Lita, I have to hand it to you. That was incredible!" Jeff said into a mic.  
"Yea I agree. That was great." Matt said. He was now cleaned up, and his face didn't look so bad.  
Lita smiled, knowing what was about to happen.  
"Well any friend of Lita is a friend our ours, so how would you like to be a member of Team Xtreme?" Matt said, following the storyline.  
According to the script I was soposed to be surprised.  
"Wow. I don't know what to say..." I said into a mic.   
Jeff winked at me. "Say yes." He said.  
I nodded. "Yes." I said, as Lita and I walked out of the ring and over to the Hardy Boyz.  
  
"Wow J.R. Did you hear that? Angel is the new member of Team Xtreme! I have a feeling something good is gonna come out of this!" Paul said.  
"Yea Paul. This seems to start off good." J.R. said.  
" I wonder if maybe Jeff will hook up with Angel?" Paul said.  
"If not, I sure will take her!" Paul announced.  
  
The cameras cut backstage.  
"You guys really were great." Matt said.  
"Thanks." Lita and I said at the same time.  
  
The cameras were off. Amazingly, we were the main event.   
After we changed, Amy spoke up.  
"We might as well go meet the other girls." Amy said to me.  
"Where are you guys going?" Matt questioned.  
"The girls want to take us out. We are going to go celebrate. Catch you guys later." Amy said.  
"Bye Matt, Bye Jeff." I said.  
We walked down the halls toward Joanie's room.  
While we were walking, I couldn't help but think of Jeff. What was that wink all about? And what about all the staring he has been doing?   
We finally got to Joanie's room, and Trish and Terri were already there.  
"Ready to go girls?" Joanie asked.  
We all went out.  
I'm not even going to begin to explain what happened from there. Lets just say we had a girl's night on the town.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter2

~!~ The Newest Member of Team Xtreme ~!~   
Chapter2  
  
I don't own these peeps, except Mandi/Angel. By the way, I kept writing Mathew in the last section. I meant Matthew. Sorry about that!  
  
The next morning I woke up with a massive headache. The alarm clock was buzzing, and I was extremely tired.  
Since Amy and I were sharing a room, I looked over to see if she was awake or not.  
I had to wake her up. It was already 5:00 Am, and we had to go all the way to Miami, Florida.   
"Aimes, Wake up. We gotta get to work." I said.  
"No lemme sleep." Amy said.  
"Look, I know we were out until 4:30 in the morning, but you need to get up." I said.  
"No!" Amy yelled. She never was a morning person.  
"Amy Christine Dumas, if you don't wake up, you are going to miss the plane!" I yelled back, tossing a pillow at her.  
"I don't care."   
"Amy you can sleep on the plane." I said, finally pulling the blankets off of her, and pulling her onto the floor.  
"Fine I'm up!" She yelled.  
"Good, now go take a shower" I told her.  
"Fine." She said, walking into the bathroom, and immediately turning on the shower.  
I smiled, knowing I won the battle. I packed both of our bags, and set them by the door.  
After fifteen minutes, I heard the water turn off, and Amy walked out of the bathroom in a towel. I remembered to grab my stuff, and walked into the bathroom for my fifteen minutes in the shower.  
I finally finished, and got dressed.  
I walked out of the bathroom to see Amy fully awake now.  
"Are you ready yet?" She asked, busting me.  
"Yes, your highness." I joked around.  
  
  
We grabbed out stuff and walked down the hall to Matt and Jeff's hotel room.  
We knocked. "Hurry up Jeff! They're here!" We heard Matt yell before opening the door.  
"Woke up late?" I asked before even saying hi.  
"No. But I swear, Jeff takes longer than a woman to get ready." Matt replied.  
I laughed.  
"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" Amy asked smiling.  
Matt nodded. "Wont you two lovely ladies come in?" He said, being a smart-ass.  
"Thank you." Amy said.  
We both walked in.  
"Well sit down, Jeff is going to take forever. Someone needs to teach that boy how to be a man." Matt said, fooling around.   
Jeff just walked in. "I'm man enough. I just like to look good. Unlike you." Jeff replied to Matt's previous comment.  
"Whatever." Matt said. "Let's go, before we are late. By the way, we might as well take the rental car, because we have to return it any. Now lets go pretty boy." Matt said.  
I have to admit Jeff did make himself look good.  
We all finally got into the car. Amy had a fit about wanting to sit up front, and finally she won. Jeff and I sat in the back, while Matt and Amy drove.  
I didn't know what was up with Jeff. He suddenly wasn't talking to me much, and all he did was stare. As soon as I looked at him, he turned his head. I was so confused.   
"Almost there." Matt said.  
I looked at Jeff. "Is something wrong?" I asked him.  
"No."   
** That's it!? Just simply no!? ** I thought to myself. It was really frustrating. I felt like everyone but Jeff accepted me. That really hurt me.   
"Okay..." I said. Turning to look out the window. I wish Jeff would talk to me. He made me feel like I wasn't wanted here.   
We were finally there. We got our luggage, and walked inside.   
"Now to find our gate." Matt said.  
We all started looking.  
"There it is!" I exclaimed.  
Matt nodded, and we all walked over there.  
  
**"Last call for flight 105"** We heard over the intercom.  
We quickly boarded, and found our seats. We each had two seats. It was supposed to be Amy next to me, and Matt with Jeff, but Amy begged me to let her sit with Matt. Knowing Jeff didn't take a liking to me, I was reluctant, but I finally agreed.  
I found that the seat next to me was Jericho's.   
I was happy to have one friendly face near me. I looked across the isle to see Amy and Matt sleeping. Amy had her head on Matt's shoulder. It was so cute! But anyway, Jericho soon fell asleep also, and I was left with Jeff. I was not really in the mood to start talking to him, and get ignored, so I just took out my notebook and my favorite red pen. I called the pen 'my word finder'. I know it sounds corny, but I'm a major poet. I always have been, but every time I use this pen, the words flow so easily. I just put the pen on the paper, and the words come out.  
"Whatcha writin'?" Jeff asked, finally saying something to me. I was quite surprised.  
"Nothing." I replied.  
"C'mon. You are obviously writin' sumtin." Jeff said. I was amazed by how much conversation he was attempting to make.  
"I'm writing...a letter." I lied. I wasn't sure what he would say if I told him I was writing poetry.  
"So you have a notebook full of Letters?" Jeff asked, noticing some pages falling out of the notebook. I sighed.  
"Then why does this sound like a poem?" Jeff asked, holding a paper that had fallen on the floor of the plane. I must have missed that one.  
I sighed. No one has ever seen my poetry before. I never even showed Amy.  
"This is actually a pretty good poem." Jeff said.  
I looked at him. "What?" I asked, amazed.  
"This is pretty good. Have you been writing long?" He asked.  
"Since I was a kid." I replied.  
"Hey that's cool. I've been writing awhile too."   
I was amazed! Jeff Hardy writes poetry? He seemed so shallow. Who would have thought he wrote poetry? That is so sweet!  
"Have you ever shown this to anyone?" Jeff asked.  
"No." I said. "Its not that great. I'd be embarrassed." I said.  
"Are you kidding?" He asked. I shook my head no.   
"What about you...do you share with people?" I asked.  
He nodded. "All the time. I've given to my fans. Girls all over the world posted my poetry on their web sites."  
I sighed. It was about time I asked Jeff the dreaded question. "Jeff what did I do wrong?" I asked him.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well...since I got here, you haven't really been that nice to me. You have either stared at me, or ignored me. I only think its fair that I know that I did." I said.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer...  
Well I don't own anyone except Mandi and Angel, so don't sue me...k? Thanks!  
  
  
  
A New Member of Team Xtreme   
Chapter. 3  
  
Jeff gave me a blank look. He was suddenly quiet. "Jeff, please, tell me what I did wrong so I can Fix it." I said. "Hmm?" Another blank stare..."Oh. You didn't do anything..." He replied finally. "Ugh..." I said, then looked away... I noticed that Jericho, who was sitting in the other seat next to me, had awakened. "Hey sleepy head." I said with a smile, slowly closing my book. Jericho smiled back. "Did you sleep yet?" He asked. "No. I've been...uh...thinking." I replied, half-lying. He smiled. "It's going to be a couple more hours till we get there...why don't you go to sleep?" He asked. "Hmm...Maybe I will..." I replied. "Only if I can use you as a pillow?" I said, half-joking, half-serious. He grinned. "Go ahead...I hear you and Lita are having a huge match tonight...it's a rumor anyway...better get some rest." I smiled as I lay my head on his shoulder and slowly drifted to sleep.   
  
***An Hour Later***  
  
  
"Time to eat...wake up sleepy head." Jericho mumbled, shaking me. "I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked up. I yawned as I stretched, forgetting Jeff was there, and accidentally smacking him in the face with the back of my hand. "Oh My God! Sorry...!" I mumbled, realizing that I hit him. "Its ok." He assured me...ordering a ham sandwich from the flight attendant. "I'll have turkey." I told her. "And...can I have...a coke?" I asked. She smiled as she handed me my food. "Thanks..." I said with a slight smile...I remembered this woman from somewhere...never mind...must have thought she was someone else. I sighed. I began to put some mayonnaise on my turkey sandwich and took a bite, before I took out my messy notebook and began to write. I didn't know what I was feeling...slightly confused, slightly pissed off. Why was he being so damn unsociable? Was it I? Or the things I do? I don't know anymore! This man is driving me crazy. I don't know why, I'm not sure I even like him! Ugh Guys are so confusing!   
"Good?" Jericho asked, looking in my direction. I was so focused on thinking that I wasn't even paying attention to the food. "Uh...yea" I replied, barely even knowing the question. "So, Jeff, you have a match tonight I presume? I mean after that big entrance at King of the Ring, you four must have something happening..." Jericho said, trying to make conversation. "Actually, I have no idea!" Jeff laughed. "Vince hasn't told me anything yet."  
"About what?" Came a voice from behind us. It was Vince-er...Mr. McMahon. "Heya Vince!" Jericho said, greeting him kindly. "Hello Chris, Jeff, Mandi." Vince said, giving us a cheap smile. "The story writers have decided to have Jazz and Test sneak up on Matt and Lita early in the show. Angel and Jeff will walk in as Jazz and Test are beating on Matt and Lita, and will rescue them. Test will then challenge them to a tag team match tonight. Okay?" He said. I looked at Jeff and he looked at me as we both shrugged. "Yea" We both said. "Good. Okay then, have a few more people to talk to. I'll be seeing you three later.' Said Vince as he walked away. "Wow...already a match..." I said, amazed. "Oh no...what if I make a mistake?" I asked, suddenly getting nervous. "You'll do great." Jeff reassured me, flashing me one of his awesome smiles. "Thanks..." I replied, flashing one back.   
  
***"Please Buckle your safety belts as the plane nears the airport for landing." ***  
  
I smiled as we landed. We were already in Miami. We got off the plane and headed to the place to rent a rental car. Amy was smiling as she held Matt's hand. I was kind of dragging behind with Jeff. We were talking about the match tonight. "So, If I get the right hand in, then tag you in, you get a couple right hands, a couple kicks, a DDT and a Bitch Please, we'll take the win right?" Jeff said. "I guess, but I don't want to be the one to take it all...how about you take me in right before I pull off the DDT?" I asked, trying to compromise. "Okay sounds good." Matt and Amy had 2 sets of keys, and walked us over to the cars. We all smiled. They were new BMW Z8's, my favorite car. "Woah" I said with a grin "...nice!" Jeff and I looked at each other and grinned. "I drive our car!" Jeff called. "Amy smiled. "I got the keys to ours. Sorry Matt, but I'm gonna rock this one." She said with a smile. Jeff and I dumped our bags into the trunk, and hopped into the car. "Meet ya at the hotel!" Jeff yelled, as we started driving away. I flipped through some radio stations. "Hmm...there has to be something good on..." I mumbled while I searched for a good song. "Here's one!" I smiled as I found "Opps oh my" By Tweet. I smiled as I started dancing in my seat. Jeff laughed..."Uh...nice lyrics." He laughed. I nodded as I sang. "I was feelin so good I had to touch myself" I sang, in a sexy tone. Jeff looked at me, and I was dancing still. I smiled, and as he turned away, I ran my tongue across my lips. He cleared his throat and I changed the song. "Uh, we're almost there." He said. I nodded. I looked behind us to see Matt and Amy in their car. I waved. Amy stuck her tongue out and laughed. I stuck mine back at her.   
We finally pulled up at the hotel, and I quickly hopped out of the car. I went and grabbed my stuff, and went to find what room Lita and I were in. "Wait!" Lita called after me. "Mandi, do me a really big favor, please?" Lita said. "Sure...what?" I asked. "Well, you know how I'm supposed to share a room with you?" Lita asked. "Yea..." I replied. "Well, could we just switch roommates? I really want to sleep with Matt tonight...and I know you wanna sleep with Jeff." She said, nudging me. "What are you talking about?" I said laughing. "I don't want Jeff." Lita laughed. "Sure..."Lita said, sarcastically. "Well, thanks Mandi!" She said, hugging me, then running back to Matt, who I presumed, was asking Jeff the same thing. I sighed as I walked over to Jeff. "So, what room are we in?" I asked. "Uh...room 214, right above the pool. Matt and Amy are right next to ours." He replied. "Here's the extra key." He said, handing it to me. "Thanks, well I'm going to go put my stuff away and change into my bathing suit so I can go for a quick swim." I said, before walking upstairs to change.  
  
  
A/N:   
Okay guys, I'm back! I've decided to start writing again...lemme kno wat u think so I kno whether or not to continue this story. K? Thanks a bunch! And review it for me! Thank you so much!! 


	4. Chapter4

Before I went swimming, I decided to take a quick shower. I was feeling kinda icky from staying on that cramped plane for so long, anyway. I just got all soapy, when I heard a knock on the door. "Come on in! It's unlocked!" I yelled, forgetting I was sharing a room with Jeff, not Amy. So Jeff walked in, I guess to get his brush or something, and I poked my head out of the shower to say something to Amy. "Hey Aimes…I gotta- Oh my God! Jeff…I-I-I'm sorry…I forgot it was you!" I said, popping my head back in. Jeff sort of laughed…I guess he wasn't uncomfortable. "It's okay I don't mind at all." He said, joking around. I turned off the water. "Okay…then could you hand me a towel?" I asked, as I stood behind the closed shower curtain. He handed it to me, and I wrapped it around my body before stepping out. "So…you going down to the pool with me?" I said…eyeing my bathing suit, which was sitting on the bathroom counter. He smiled. "You want me to?" I nodded. "It could be fun." Okay, I admit it…I thought he was kind of cute…but it was kind of uncomfortable being naked, except for the towel wrapped around me, and standing there with someone who you didn't love or really care for. "Well…let me get changed then, and I'll be ready." I said with a smile. "Okay then." Jeff said as he walked out. When he left, I leaned against the door for a minute. Then, I changed. I was wearing a cute string bikini. It was yellow, and it had rhinestones, placed in the form of a playboy bunny. Over it, I wore a matching halter-top and a Bathing suit tie-around skirt. I put on my high sandals, and brushed my hair back, then walked out. I took a minute to check him out. DAMN! He has a nice chest. Wow he looked so GORGEOUS in those swim shorts! I grabbed my purse, and my boom box, and smiled. "Ready to go?" I asked. He grinned at me…I wasn't sure what that grin was about, but I smiled back. "Yea." He said with a nod. We walked out towards the pool.  
  
As we neared the pool we saw some people headed there. We walked in to see it was a heated, pool with a small Tiki bar next to it. "Nice." I said with a grin. Jeff agreed. We walked over to a vacant pool table, and set our things down. I turned on the Boom box. "Hey you too!" we heard. Suddenly, Matt, Amy, Edge, Christian, and Chris Jericho walked over. I noticed Jericho checking me out as I did the same. Wow he looked almost as good as Jeff! I smiled as Trish, and Joanie walked over. "Hey girls!" I said as they smiled. "Hey!" They replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go for a swim!" Jeff yelled, diving in. I laughed as I slowly slipped off my sandals. Trish and I began to strip down to our bathing suits as I untied the halter-top first, as I noticed that Jericho and Jeff were watching us. Trish motioned to me, and I nodded, also noticing what song was on. It was "Oops, Oh My." By Tweet again. We both winked, and decided to give them a little bit of what they were looked at. We began to dance, slowly and sexy. I slowly untied my skirt, shaking my ass the whole time. Of course, it was toward the end already, so I didn't have much time left for my strip tease. I ran my tongue across my lips again, as we finished up our little strip tease. Trish and I smiled. We both knew she wanted Chris badly. If only he knew that. Trish and I both sat on the edge, dipping our feet in the pool. I smiled as I whispered "I think it worked." She looked nervous. "I hope so." She replied, biting her lip. I sighed. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" I said before hopping into the pool. "I don't know," She said. "I just don't know."  
  
We walked over near the deeper end. Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up. "Woah!" I yelled. He laughed. I knew it was Jeff. I laughed too! "Hey! No fair! You're too strong!" I yelled, kicking and squirming. He laughed as he threw me. I hit the water, and didn't come up right away. Instead, I swam behind him and stayed underwater for a little while. Meanwhile, he was looking for me, worrying. I suddenly popped up, and jumped up, laughing. "How'd you do that!?" He asked, confused. I laughed. "Didn't know I used to be on the swim team did ya?" He nodded. "Guess not." I smiled as I climbed onto his shoulders. Amy laughed as she got on Matt's shoulders also. "Oh. I see where this is going." Matt said, laughing. I lunged at Amy, trying to knock her off. I admit, she was hard…but after about fifteen minutes, she was the one who fell into the water. Jeff then fell backward because Matt pushed him, and of course, I hit the water also. I laughed when I came up. "We should get going. Edge, who was already out and dried, said. I looked at the time. "Shit! he's right! Lets go!" I said, getting out and putting a towel around me, grabbing my things, and heading upstairs. I quickly changed, and put my hair up in a messy bun. I walked out to see Jeff all ready and lying on the bed watching TV. "Ready?" I asked. "Yea." He replied as we got the keys and left. It was going to be a long day. 


End file.
